Valentine's Day
by IvoryPhantom
Summary: Rated for later chapters. It's a few days before Valentine's day when Kagome returns from her time and tells the gang about this wonderful holiday. What's to happen when Miroku and Inuyasha are pressured to do something for Sango and Kagome?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha, albeit I wish I did. Regardless, I don't own it, so, you know...don't sue me? xD;

Basic overview: It's a few days before Valentine's day, and Kagome tells Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and the like about this magnificently romantic holiday. In the end, a mess ensues, and each member of the group comes to realize there were better people right in front of them the whole time.

Notes: Everything in quotations is obviously dialogue, and then italics in these – '' – are thoughts..and so on. You should know that by now.

**POV– Kagome.**

'_I have to admit it's a bit of a surprise that it's already February 12th. I thought it was still January. After all this time, here I am, crossing over from my time to the Feudal Era after a nice, well deserved break. I've got a special surprise for the group, though. None of them know of Valentine's day, so I feel it's only right I tell them. Maybe this time the guys will do something nice for Sango and I. Now that would be a shocker.'_

"Inuyasha! Are you guys up there?" Kagome shouted from the bottom of the well, hearing some talking.

"Yeah, we're here." Inuyasha replied, casual as always.

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well just like she did the other thousand times before, and sat on the edge, throwing the backpack out in front of her slightly.

"Okay, well. I'm back." She said, sighing slightly and rubbing her back. _'That backpack_ _gets heavier every time, I swear..'_ she thought, massaging her shoulder.

"Well, duh. I can see that, Kagome." Inuyasha remarked, arms crossed.

"Ugh, sometimes you are just so..never mind." She said, standing up, grabbing the bag and walking off towards the hut the rest of the group always stayed in. When she finally made it to the door, she slid it open carefully and sat down next to Miroku and Sango. Seeing as Miroku and Sango, not to mention Inuyasha, had sustained decent wounds in their most recent battle, Kagome had brought medical supplies from her time to help aid in their recovery.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around, applying medicines, and having fun with friends without worry of demons attacking.

By nightfall, the group had gathered in the hut and were sitting around the fire.

Kagome had brought a special treat for them since it was so cold out: Apple cider.

She had Shippo and Kilala go out to get some water earlier so she could heat it over a fire her and Sango made.

As she poured the water into several cups, and added the apple cider packs, she smiled inwardly. Now was the time to tell them what was to happen the day after tomorrow. She carefully handed out the cups, telling them all to be careful because it was quite hot, and then took her seat next to Sango.

"Alright, guys, I have a surprise for you all." Kagome said, a perky tone in her voice and a smile on her face.

"Hm?" Shippo and Miroku said in unison.

"What is it?" Sango said, looking up at Kagome.

"Well, in my time, there's a holiday that's set in two days time. It's called Valentine's day. All the lovers and couples across the world send flowers, candies, all of that stuff to one another, and do romantic things for one another to show their appreciation for one another" Kagome chimed, an overly happy tone still in her voice.

"Oh, well..now that's..adorable! Too bad we didn't know about it before." Sango said, shifting her eyes over to Miroku.

"Isn't it though?! I can't wait for it!" Kagome said, still with the happy tone.

"Feh, that's a stupid waste of a day." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha! You're so...Forget it." Kagome said, turning back around to Sango, rolling her eyes and ignoring Inuyasha.

"Why don't you guys finally learn how to do something nice for us girls, hm?" Sango said, flaming eyes locked on Miroku.

"Well, now, I guess we might just have to do that." Miroku said, standing up and motioning Inuyasha over to him as he walked out of the hut with the cup still in his hand.

**POV– Miroku.**

'_Good, Inuyasha's actually following me as I requested...What could Inuyasha and I do for the girls to prove the feelings we knew we both had for each? Hell, would Inuyasha even do anything?? I'm not sure, but now is the time to ask.'_

"Inuyasha, what do you suppose we do something special for the girls? I know they'd really appreciate it..and they'd finally know we truly care.." Miroku said, sipping at the cider softly.

"Me? Do something special for Kagome? Feh." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"Oh come now, you know you have feelings for Kagome. And you know I feel for Sango. Why can't you just be nice for once? Kagome's wanted just that for the longest time.."

"Heh...I suppose I could try..but what do you think we should do?" Inuyasha said, after a small pause.

"Well we could always..."

-------------------------------------------

Haha, there it is. :D

Hope you liked it. Yata yata. 3

– Ivory.


End file.
